Once Upon A Pokemon!
by InuLizzie
Summary: After a Tragedy leaves Rumple Gold orphaned he vows to make the evil organization that caused it pay for what they did! Along the way he meets a new friend in Belle French!


When he woke he knew it was still early, the sun hadn't come out to play just yet, he threw a peek at his alarm clock it was only two in the morning.

But what had woken him up so early?

He was certain that something quite wasn't right.

Rumple sat up and finally noticed that their was smoke filling the house.

Now that he was wide awake the smell was much more noticeable.

His eyes widened in fear at the smoke and quickly grabbed the case off his pillow and covered his nose and mouth with it, and made his way to the door and took hold of the door knob but instantly pulled it back when the metal burned his hand.

Mommy And Daddy were out there in their rooms, did they know about the fire? Had they gotten out? Would anyone know he was here? Would anyone come to rescue him?

His fear increased as he realized that the house must be on fire.

He looked out the window, and knew the ground was to far for him to jump, he was stuck.

There was no way for him to get out.

Just then a woman and a Pokemon entered the room.

"Officer Jenny!" Rumple cries with new found hope.

Somebody had come to save him after all!

The blue haired officer took Rumple into her arms, and holding a large sheet over his tiny body, went back out through the very door that had burned him moments ago.

Outside the blue haired woman set him down on the grass and went back to her Pokemon who were all squirting water at the house.

He walked around trying to find his parents, he was of course very concerned as to why they haven't come to him yet now that he was safely outside.

Rumple hadn't looked long before a pink haired woman came over to him and started looking at his injuries.

"Let me go, I have to find Mommy and Daddy!" Rumple cries.

The pink haired woman stopped working on him and pulled him close to her chest.

Glancing up at her face Rumple was startled to see the tears spilling down her face.

"Nurse Joy what is it?" He asked frightened.

"You poor sweet child I'm so sorry but your parent's didn't make it out." Nurse Joy whispers softly tearfully.

Rumple pushed her away "NO, NO it can't be You're wrong!" he screamed.

But even as he screamed he knew that what Nurse Joy was telling him had to be true for why else wasn't his parents there? What other reason would his mommy and daddy have for not being with him now?

"Nurse Joy do you know what caused the fire in the first place?" Rumple finally asked his tear streaked face looking at her with hope as he was trying to find anything, any reason why his parents were now gone.

The pink haired nurse got down on her knees in front of him.

"What is your name son?" She asked softly.

The boy looked at her exasperated wondering why she had changed the subject and wasn't answering his question "Rumple Gold!"

"Can you tell me how old you are?" She asked gently.

Very angry that she still hadn't answered his question he growled at her "I'm Four!"

The nurse only held him tightly at this answer, "your still so young, so young to be left alone for so long."

Just then a voice got Rumple's attention and he swerved his head to listen to what she was saying.

"Yes, I'm afraid Team Rocket was behind this attack, and once again that have gotten away just like always!"

Rumple's eyes burned with a look no four year old child would ever have worn before, it was an an anger.

Right there and then he made himself a promise that someday, somehow he would make these People they called Team Rocket Pay for what they did. Somehow he would get his revenge!

The child pushed Nurse Joy away and ran!

He disappeared into the forest and still kept running.

When he grew tired and couldn't go another step he found a hole in a tree trunk and curled up and fell into a deep fitful sleep.

He would find away to destroy Team Rocket, but the first thing was to find out who Team Rocket was!

But soon all thought passed from his mind as he lay there in a deep sleep.


End file.
